


Fireplace

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO gets what he wants for Christmas. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/22/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/16372.html))

He hadn't planned on falling asleep on the sofa. It had just sort of happened. Kyungsoo had simply been curled up underneath a blanket watching Christmas specials on television. He hadn't been paying proper attention though, he used the television more for noise and companionship than for entertainment.  
  
He lived on his own. Having moved to the city over a year ago from the countryside where the rest of his family resided. He had done so in an attempt to make a name for himself, gain a highly paid respected career. He had never felt like he had fitted in in the countryside. He had always preferred big tall buildings, lots of people around... the city. But when he had arrived he had found himself completely alone.  
  
And even now, over a year since he had moved here, he still felt incredibly alone. Of course he had friends, but they were all coupled up, living with their partners and setting themselves up for a future together. And him? He was alone, in a house that felt incredibly cold and empty all of the time.  
  
It was no wonder really that when everyone had asked him what he wanted for Christmas this year the only thing that had entered his mind was 'Love'. He just wanted someone to call his own. Someone to love him and make him feel safe and secure. He wanted someone to make him feel happy just by being there. He wanted someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. He wanted what the rest of his friends were getting to experience. But he was starting to feel like he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life.  
  
He could have gone back to see his family for the holidays but... That wasn't really what he wanted. Yes he loved them. They meant more to him than anything else in the world but... He didn't feel at home there any more. Plus his Grandfather was going to be there this year and for some reason the older man had always had an issue with Kyungsoo. He could never do anything right according to his Grandfather and was a disgrace to the family. So when his Mother had made the offer for him to come back this year, he had politely declined, saying that he couldn't get enough time off of work to make the trip.  
  
So his Christmas Eve was spent alone, on his sofa with his television for company. And at around 10pm, when a new Christmas special of a variety show he usually liked to watch started, Kyungsoo's eyes had started drooping before they closed finally and he fell asleep.  
  
He slept completely peacefully for a few hours, the television continuing to play quietly, changing from special to special. Kyungsoo didn't notice any of them though as he was lost to his dreams of protective arms and warm smiles. Time ticked past, and he was none-the-wiser. He only stirred when a quiet thumping managed to break through into his dream world.  
  
Scrunching his nose, he sighed softly ready to fall back asleep when a louder thump clearly echoed through the room followed by a quiet curse. That wasn't in his dreams. That was in the room. Someone was in the room with him. He lived alone. Had someone broken in? His eyes shooting open, he sucked in a breath as his eyes fell on a dark shape that was slowly uncurling from a heap in front of his fireplace.  
  
The figure was that of a male. He looked to be around the same height as Kyungsoo himself which wasn't very tall if he was being honest. And he was thin, but not worryingly so. He had dark hair, pale skin from what he could see and... he was wearing a red suit. Blinking in his still sleepy haze, Kyungsoo blurted out the first thing that came to his mind as he finally took in the sight of the other male.  
  
"Are you Santa?"  
  
The young male was suddenly faced with shocked dark brown eyes and wow... The other's face was incredibly handsome. Handsome enough to make Kyungsoo's own eyes widen, his mouth to become a little dry and his cheeks to blush softly. The stranger in the red suit though looked a little flustered as he tried to find words for a moment before he finally spoke, and his voice sent pleasant shivers down Kyungsoo's spine.  
  
"Uh... no." He replied, an almost sheepish smile spreading across his features. "I'm... I'm Joonmyun. I'm... sort of Santa's assistant?"  
  
Joonmyun... It suited him, and Kyungsoo couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thought. The last part of the other's words took a while to sink in and when they did, he frowned slightly in confusion. "'Sort of'?"  
  
The sheepish smile continued to grace the other's face as a hand was lifted to scratch almost awkwardly at the back of his neck. It took everything within Kyungsoo not to completely melt at the sight. Joonmyun was literally his image of perfection, and him standing there looking so awkward and sheepish in the middle of his living room, was making Kyungsoo's still half asleep brain even more confused.  
  
"It's... a bit of a grey area."  
  
A grey area, huh? That... didn't really make a lot of sense to Kyungsoo, but he decided to just go with it.  
  
"Okay... So... Why are  _you_  coming down the chimney and not Santa?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I... don't know." Joonmyun shrugged, looking a little confused himself. "He just said that I had to do it. And you don't mess with what the boss man says."  
  
"Okay..." Kyungsoo blinked in confusion though he nodded his head accepting what the other said. This whole situation was confusing and he was almost positive that this was all a dream now. Handsome strangers that fit your ideal don't appear from your fireplace on Christmas. That sort of thing only happened in movies or stories. Though the awkward silence that fell between them felt a lot more real than their previous conversation had. Was this reality after all then?  
  
He simply stared at Joonmyun who hadn't moved from his spot. The other male looked even more awkward now as he looked between Kyungsoo, his Christmas tree to the sack in his hands. Was the light playing tricks on him or was that a blush on Joonmyun's cheeks?  
  
The other male cleared his throat a little awkwardly to break the silence before his melodic voice reached Kyungsoo's ears once more. "Well, I guess I should leave these here and get back to work." He said, indicating the sack in his hand.  
  
Oh, right. Delivering presents. It was Christmas after all. And Joonmyun was Santa's assistant. Made sense. He watched almost blankly as the other moved over towards his tree, placing the sack onto the floor and opening it. It was just when he was pulling out the first wrapped gift that Kyungsoo's manners kicked in and he stood up.  
  
"Let me help!" He said, hurrying quickly over towards Joonmyun. His toes caught the edge of his rug though and the next thing he knew he was falling. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for impact, only he was surprised when he landed on something a lot more softer than the floor.  
  
Cracking open an eye, Kyungsoo almost squeaked as he realised he had landed on the other male. They were chest to chest, nose to nose. And the close proximity was causing his heart to suddenly go into over drive. Wow, the other really was handsome, he couldn't see any flaws this close up. And he would have continued to believe that this was all a dream if it wasn't for the very real feeling of being led on top of the other male with his strong arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
It was then that he noticed that he felt... safe. He felt secure in those arms, like something had clicked into place within him. And looking down into Joonmyun's wide shining eyes, he knew that the other had felt it too.  
  
They continued to gaze at each other silently for a few moments before Joonmyun finally broke the silence again with a quiet whisper. "What did you wish for for Christmas, Kyungsoo?"  
  
Hearing his name fall from the other's lips sent a shiver of pleasure down Kyungsoo's spine, and he had to swallow to centre himself before he managed to answer. "I-I..." He stuttered. "I wished for... someone to love." He answered, blushing softly.  
  
The smile that spread across the other's lips was so soft and warm, that Kyungsoo felt his insides melt a little, and if it wasn't for Joonmyun's arms around his waist then he would have ended up a puddle on the floor. His heart soared a little as he felt the other unwrap a hand to gently cup his cheek. His touch was soft on his skin and he couldn't help but lean into the gentle stroking of his thumb.  
  
"I think I know why the boss wanted me to deliver your presents now..." Staring down into Joonmyun's eyes, Kyungsoo had to nod in agreement. Yes... it did make sense now to him too. Especially when Joonmyun leant up and kissed him softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo."  
  
Smiling happily down at the other, Kyungsoo didn't hesitate to close the distance again, kissing Santa's assistant once more. He made a mental note to thank the other's boss when he could. It wasn't everyday that someone got a boyfriend for Christmas after all.


End file.
